


Seventeen

by MichaelchasingHeather



Category: GTA 5 Michael De Santa Lonely girl, Grand Theft Auto 5
Genre: Drug Use, Drunk Michael Hallucination dream fantasy, F/M, I think I'm doing tags correctly, Not much just enough to wet a whisle, Sexual Tension, Sexual scene later on, Sorry my fave character is Michael De Santa, Talk of drugs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: Michael meets a girl who is seventeen. No name. No Identification. No nothing. Is she just an hallucination? After all, Michael is drunk.Work in Progress.





	1. Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Just switching gears. This story was going though my mind. Thought I would try it out. Get my brain to thinking of something else. I'm still working on my other story, The Angel Files, but just letting my mind roam...which is either good or bad. Haha.
> 
> Story is based on an old song from I think around 1988. The song is called, "Seventeen" by the band, Winger. If you listen to the song on YouTube, you'll understand what I was thinking...;) I am a bad Michael De Santa fan.
> 
> As for the "ghost" of her, I just did that to add a bit of mystery to her. I do love a good mystery. To learn who they are, and why they're the way they are now.

Michael sits at a bar on the outskirts of Los Santos. It's a bar no one really knows about, but a few people, like Michael, who are lonely. And, tonight, Michael is lonely. Once again, his wife Amanda has taken the kids and ran somewhere. Someplace Michael can't find them. Amanda is good at taking she and the kids far away where not even Michael knows where they are. Where ever they are, Michael is sure Amanda is out with someone, jerking them off, or sexing them. She does that a lot too.

After a few more drinks, Michael is drunk. He can bearly move without the room spinning. He sits back down, and just sits there on the stool at the bar. His hand holding up his head. He looks around at all the people, talking, laughing, dancing on a small dance floor. Michael fately smiles. He use to do that. Dance. Smile. Laugh....He looks away, and down. That was all when he and Trevor would rob small stores. Then they'd lay low for a few days. Get drunk, and laugh about how they pissed someone off. Or, laugh at the look on the guy's face they just robbed. Or honk at someone, just to watch them jump. 

And, women. Talk about all the women they had in bed the night before. Michael watched some women dancing on the dance floor. They were dressed in...nothing, actually. One woman had on just her bra and a really short skirt. The other woman had on a cut off tank top, that cut off just under her bouncing breasts, and bikini panties. Michael rolled his eyes, and looked away. If he wasn't sooo drunk, he maybe hard up right now. But nothing was working. Michael took a drink of water that the bartender had sat down for him a little while ago. It was still cold. But it tasted a bit off because of the beer flavor.

Michael contiuned to sit on the stool, about to fall off it again. He looked over at a table with chairs around it. Maybe he better move to over there before he falls off this stool. Michael stumbled a bit as he got on to his feet. The room is still spinning, and his vision is doubled. Michael shook his head. Nope. Didn't help. Shaking his head just made his eyesight worse. He began to slowly walk over to the table with the chairs around it. He grabbed the chair, to hold it still to sit down on, before he falls down on it. 

Once he got to sitting, he was okay. He lean his head onto his hand again.

"Want some more water?" A woman asked him. He looked up at the bartender who had come out from around the bar to clean off tables. She thought he may need another drink of water. Maybe it would help get that beer taste out of his mouth. But Michael isn't sure water will help him.

"Sure." He thought he would take it anyways, because she seemed worried about him. 

"I'll get ya some. Be back." she walked away.

"Thanks!"

His phone buzzed. He looked down to see Trevor had left a message. He flipped the screen to see T's message. 

'Where you at? I heard Amanda left again? What did you do this time? Did you break Amanda's yoga mat or something?' was Trevor's message.

Michael can't put up with wise cracks right now. "I'll tell ya later. Just let me be for a while." Michael texted back. Then he put his phone away. 

"Here's your water, Mr. De Santa." The bartender sat a cool, tall glass down in front of him. The ice tinking in the glass.

"Thank you." After she left, Michael put his face in his hands. Thoughts going through his mind. 'What do I ever do.'

Michael is always doing something to make Amanda leave him. Is it really something he does, or is Amanda using that as an excuse to see someone else. Amanda hasn't stopped seeing men. Michael has seen some new phone numbers on her phone lately. If there was a way Amanda could leave him for good, she would. But, their stuck together. Till death due them part. That seems to be the only way they will truely be apart.

Michael took his hands from his face. He began to pick up the tall, glass of water the bartender had brought him. As he began to take a sip, he saw sparks fly from the corner of his eye. He looked to see who was there. A young girl, stood, leaning on the bar. She wore high heel shoes, real short shorts, and a tank top. Her wavey brown hair sat neatly on her shoulders. Her face was a natural color of red lips, pink cheeks, and a light purple eyeshadow. Her brown eyes were looking straight at Michael. A smirk playing on her lips.

Michael wondered her age.

Seventeen...

Michael froze up. The tip of the glass just on his lips. He looked around. Was she looking at him? He looked back at her to make sure she is looking at him. 

Yep. She is looking at him.

The girl began to walk over to Michael. Swaying her hips. She looked like she could be a dancer. 

At seventeen? Do they let them dance that young?

Now a days, who knows.

Michael slowly sat the glass of water back down on the table as the girl walked up to his table. 

She looked sweaty. Like she had been dancing. Or, maybe she had walked here.

What is she doing in a bar anyway! She looks to be seventeen.

Maybe she lied her way in. Michael is sure anyone can do that. No one questions anything anymore. Especially in Los Santos. 

The city anything can happen.

Dreams come true. 

What dreams? Michael doesn't have any dreams... at least not yet.

Michael swallowed at just the sight of her. She has the perfect figure. At seventeen, every girl has a nice figure. Michael can remember his football years. The girls were hot! 

Like this one...

Wait. Can't lust after a teen. Then why is she here for?

The girl reached into his water, and got an ice cube out. "Its hot in here, isn't it?" She said, as she began to run the ice cube all over her neck. Moving the ice cube down her neck, leaving a cool trail of water down to her breasts. She ran the cube over the top of her breasts. She looked at Michael as he sat there frozen. His mouth dry. Watching her hand go up and down from her neck to the top of her breasts. "This is ice cold. Feels good on a hot body." She smirked. 

Michael couldn't move. He just nodded his head, yes. The only thing on Michael that was moving is the bulge beginning to form in his suit pants.

The girl smirked even more at the bulge in his pants.

She lay the ice cube back into his glass of water. "Thanks for the cool down." She turned and walked away. Michael watched her ass walk away from him as she swayed it. Was she doing that on purpose? If she is, it is working on Michael. His semi is painful. He needs a cool down now.

Michael picked up the ice cube she had run over herself with. He began to lick on it. Like he is licking it off her. The water running down her body. 

Dammit! 

Who is she? She didn't give a name. 

He went outside to see if he can see her. But she was nowhere to be found. Michael's head hurt. Too much beer. 

Was she even real?

Was he hallucinating?

After all he is drunk.

Being drunk can really cause hallucinations. Michael has had them before. 

But this seems real. Which Michael hopes it is real, and not losing his mind.

Michael thought he better go home. To a lonely home. He went to his car, but stopped when he hear a girl giggling. He looked up and saw the girl standing there, on the sidewalk. He went over to her.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She waved a skinny finger at him. 

"No names."

Strange she don't want to give out her name. Is she in some kind of trouble? Michael wanted to ask her, but decided not to.

"Okay. You need a ride home?" Maybe he can offer her a ride anywhere.

"No. I can get home fine." With that she turned and walked away. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." Michael said back, watching her walk down the street in the evening sun going down. He looked away for a second to think. When he looked back up, she was gone. Michael looked around. Where did she go to that fast? He walked down to where he saw her last. 

Nothing. 

She was no where to be found. She couldn't have turned left, there is a high fence. She couldn't have jumped it that fast. He would have heard her jump it. She couldn't have went across the street. He would have seen her crossing. 

Michael put his hand to his face. 

 

"I've really got to stop drinking."

Was the drinking making him Hallucinate.

Now, if drinking would turn Trevor in to an hallucination, Michael would be at peace.

But then again, his whole life is one big hallucination that never ends.


	2. Suddenly There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl, or hallucination returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use to could write stories better then this. But I've lost 10 years worth of writing in notebooks when my parents passed away and their house went up for sale in an sheriff auction. I am just now beginning to get back into writing.
> 
> So, I'm sorry if my stories suck. Just bear with me on them.
> 
> Thanks!

Michael got into his black Obey. He sat there for a beat, before he put the key in to the ignition, thinking about the girl. Where did she come from? Who is she? Is she real, or his loneliness playing tricks on him again. Michael isn't sure what this is. He is sure he is just imagining her. He wish he could touch her. See if she feels real or not. What do ghost feel like? Is that what she is? But he can see her. Like she is standing there. Michael shook his head not understanding any of this. He put the key into the ignition, and turned the car on as it roared to life. Hopefully, this girl isn't some girl he dropped back in High School or something. Michael kind of doubts she's some ghost from back then, or whatever she is. He was always picking up girls back then. Especially, the HOT girls. And this girl is hot.

As Michael put the car in reverse, he checked the mirror to make sure no one is behind him. That's when he saw the girl in the review mirror sitting in the back seat of his car.

"Fuck!!" He said, covering his heart. "Where'd you come from?" His words still slurry from being drunk. "You about gave me a heart attack!" His heart was racing. "Ah, shit." he added, feeling his heart pump fast and hard. Hopefully, he won't die. Not here. Not now. Amanda will get his UD money.

"Sorry about that." The girl apologized. 

"How'd you get in to the car, anyways?" Michael thought it seems she was in the car quick. Quicker then he got in. And, the car was locked. She couldn't have been in here sooner. Unless, she is a ghost. Nah. No such things as ghost. Is there?

"I got in same time you did."

"You did?" Michael stopped to think a beat. "I don't remember you getting into the car at all."

"Hey," the girl lean up against the back of the front seat. Her arm underneath her chin. "you sure you should be driving? You're drunk."

"I'm fine. I can see to drive." Michael put his foot on the gas to back out of the parking space, but the car went forward. "How did that happen? It's in reverse..."

"Yeah..." The girl giggled. She could see Michael is drunk. He so drunk he don't know what gear the car is in. "I think you better let me drive." Michael looked at her. "You? Drive?" She motioned him to move over to the passenger's side so she can climb over the seat to the driver's side. "I have a driver's licence." Michael moved over and the girl sat in the driver's side. She fit good behind the wheel. "Seat belts." she clicked into her's as she lean over to click Michael into his. "Now, where am I taking you to?" She asked, looking over at him. "Just down the street here, on the left. Big ass, empty house on the corner." Michael explained. "No one home but you?" The girl asked. "Wife took the kids again, and left. Again." Michael answered, staring out the window. The girl pulled the car out of the parking space. "See? So easy." She smiled, looking at Michael. He looked away. He could have driven just fine. They got out on to the street. "Hmm, sounds like my parents." Her thoughts went back to her mom and dad. Her dad was always fighting with them. Getting the police called on him fighting, and hitting his kids. "You're parents fought too?" Michael asked her, looking over at her. "Yep. Seems he was always hitting one of us, me or my brother. And twisting my mother's arm. A few times the police were even called. They had been called one too many times. So my grandmother even walked down to my parents house to stop a lot of the fighting. She had my brother and me, with our parents move in with her. But then, even moving in with my grandmother was hell."

"She fight ya too?"

"No. Not physically. Mentally."

"Oh. How so?"

"Everything was wrong. She wouldn't let us do anything, unless it was something she wanted. She hated my dad. She hated her own daughter, my mother. When my mother was born, grandma told them to take her back. That she wanted a son. Not a daughter."

"Damn! Cold woman."

"Ooohhh. You don't know the rest of it."

"I think I can imagine it." 

Hell is what Michael knows all too well about. 

"So, what do I call you?" He turned back to look at her. "No names. Remember?" She glanced at him. "I know, but I'd like to call you something."

"Bambi." 

"Bambi." Michael repeated. As in the deer. He looked out the window.

"No. As in what I'm going to do to you later..."

"What you mean..." Michael looked over at her. She was gone. "Hey!" Michael looked around the inside of the car. She wasn't in the car anymore. He got out of the car, and looked around. No where. She is no where. He looked up at his house. She had gotten him home. How? He don't even remember the ride here. Just them talking about things. 

Maybe she is inside the house. Michael went into his house. He looked around. Upstairs. Downstairs. Kitchen. Garage. Bedrooms. 

No where. Again. Nothing.

"How is she doing this?"

Was Michael still drunk? He was still feeling it. May be if he lays down he will feel better. And sleep off this hallucination. He went upstairs to his big empty bed. Changed out of his suit, and lay down in his bed in his boxers and a tank top. 

"Just sleep, Michael." He told himself. "That beer really has me hallucinating. I don't think I've ever had hallucinations before when I've been drunk. What the hell is going on here? Did that girl put something in my beer? That isn't nice to do an old man that way. I could have a heart attack..." He fell asleep.

But, something was watching him. 

Something? Or someone.


	3. House Guest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventeen year young girl, who calls herself Bambi pops up again. This time in Michael's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sex in this chapter.

Michael got home. The beer finally wearing off. He is now able to think straight. His thoughts on the seventeen year young girl he met. She calls herself Bambi. Which Michael is sure is not her real name. He can't help not to wonder who this girl is. Where did she come from? Who is she? Is she a runaway? Coming out to Los Santos, hoping to become a movie star, or something. Michael isn't sure of her purpose. But whatever it is, he is sure is not good. She could be a criminal for all knows. Out to kill him, and steal all his money. Although Michael kind of doubts it. Everyone who wanted him dead are dead themselves. He hopes.

Michael got out of his Obey, and began to walk up to the front door. He looked around for her. He knows she can show up anytime she wants. What is with that anyways? Is she some sort of ghost? It's been a long time now since she has shown up in his car as he left the bar earlier. Now it's getting evening. Would she show up at this time of night, or later on? Michael guess he'll find out as the night goes on. If Bambi wants to show up, when she wants to show up, Michael can guess she will. Either now or later tonight. She will show up when she's ready to show herself again. Michael just hopes that when she does show up, she don't give him a heart attack like she did in the car at the bar. Bambi really needs to stop just popping up on people like that. She can really give someone a heart attack. Or is Michael her only victim?

How did he become her victim? Did he do something to a girl in a past life or something. He isn't understanding why she choose him to hunt...or whatever she is doing. The thing is, she don't seem like a ghost. He can see her. Hear her talking to him. He really hasn't touched her though, yet. Nether has she touched him. Maybe she is a ghost, that can be seen, and heard, but can't feel or be touched. Are ghost like that? Michael has seen videos of people being hunted by ghost. Knocking people around. Moving things about in a room. Opening filing cabinets. Throwing papers around.

She's not going to do that with him, is she?

Where's a therapist when he needs one?

If his first therapist wasn't already dead, he would go see him. Then, again, he would just tell Michael he is hallucination. Or making up stories of past lusts he had, to deal with what girls he lost back in high school. Michael didn't lose girls in high school. They came to him. Especially, after he scored touch downs. Won a lot of footballs. Got him a lot more scores then just him running across the line with the football! More times then not, back then, Michael was surrounded by girls. Cheerleaders mainly, But there were some girls he didn't even know that would say hi to him. Or kiss him in a dark corner. Lift up their skirts to him. Or just drop it all off and show it all to him in a dark corner! 

Damn! Those were the days.

Now, Michael kind of misses that. Being with young girls, late at night, under the bleachers after a winning football game night. Now he's with Amanda. Well, half the time he's with Amanda. The other times he's alone and she's out with who knows who. Why didn't any of the other girls get pregnant? Who knows? May be they were on the pill. Why wasn't Amanda on the pill? Michael isn't sure how that ended up working out with her. Don't get him wrong, Michael loves his kids. He just wished they'd do something with their lives. Not end up in jail like he did.

Michael walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table. Looking at the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. He wants a drink. He needs a drink. But he is just now coming out of being drunk from earlier. Still, he needs a drink. This ghost has him wanting to drink. Drink down the whole bottle. He grabbed the bottle and open it. He too some drinks. After a lot of drinks, Michael is drunk. Again. Hopefully, he will pass out. Maybe if he passes out he will wake up, and Bambi will be gone...

"Hey!" 

Maybe not. 

Michael heard Bambi say, holding his heart. "Oh, hell." Explained Michael as he could feel his heart pounding. He looked at her. "You've really got to stop sneaking up on people like that. You'll give someone a heart attack. Or is it just me you're hunting?"  
Bambi sat down next to him at the kitchen table. "Just you." Michael looked away. "That's what I thought." She is just hunting him. What did he do to be hunted? He looked at Bambi. "Did I do something to be hunted?" 

"If hunting you is what you want to call it." Bambi said back. Michael is confused. Is she a ghost? Or just some lonely teenager who has no friends, so she finds him to befriend her? What is going on here? "What have you not done?" She asked, referring to his past. Michael looked away. "Not another one. Here to remind me of my past regrets." Michael turned to look at her. "You the devil?" Michael asked. Bambi laughed. "Here to tell me all about my failed past." 

"I can be the devil if you want me to be." 

She lay her hand down on his. Michael looked at her hand on top of his. Her other hand moved up his inner theigh. Up, up, his leg till she almost reached his crotch. Michael jumped up off the chair. "Wait! Wow! What are you doing? I can't do that with a teen!" Bambi got up and walked to him. "Sure you can." She said, forcing Michael to walk back words. Making him hit the wall. 

"I'm the devil, remember?" 

She lean up on her tip toes to kiss Michael's lips. Michael was frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. Can he kiss her back? She is a teenager. This teenager is parting Michael's lips to get to his tongue, as she held him in place up against the wall. Michael tried to move, but she was stronge. He couldn't seem to push her away. Maybe she really is the devil! Bambi can feel Michael shaking as she held him in place. "Relax, Michael." How she know his name? Did he tell her his name? Damnit! Michael can't remember. When Michael gets drunk, he don't remember too much of anything. "I won't hurt you." She said, pushing off his suit jacket. "I just want to show you love, like you've never seen!" She kissed Michael again. This time, he let her kiss him. 

He can taste the strawberry flavor red lipstick as he kissed her back. He could smell the strawberry flavor bath soap lingering in his nose. He took a deep breath of her. She smelt good. Really intoxicating. Besides the whiskey getting him drunk, he was also getting drunk on her. Michael began to unconsciously take off her tank top. He began to kiss her neck, making her moan in pleasure. She pushed off her skirt. Falling down to her ankles, where she stepped out of it. She is just in her underwear now. Michael is liking what he is seeing. And, she knows it. A smirk playing on her red lips.

Taking his hand, she said, "Let's take this upstairs." Michael was too drunk, and horny to say no. She lead him up to his bed. Once there, she began to slip off his clothes. Michael lay down on his bed. He looked up at Bambi and she sat on top of him. She smiled down at him. She knows he is liking this. Which, Michael is. He ran his hands up and down her slender body. Liking how she looks. Her young, thin body making him think back to his high school days. And all those girls he slept with. How good they looked. Just as good looking as Bambi. For some reason, though, Bambi looks better then the girls he use to sleep with when he was younger. Or is it just he is soo drunk, everything about her looks good! Even her devilish charm.

Bambi lean down to kiss Michael, as she ran her hands over his muscular arms. He is surely the hunk she thought he is. If she would have said that out loud to Michael, instead of thinking it, his ego would have blown. Not that it isn't high in the sky now, along with something else. His semi. And, Bambi was sitting, right on top of it. She began to move her hips. Earning her a moan from Michael. "Feel good?" She asked, into the kiss. "Yes." Michael said back. His word a bit slurry, but she heard him. "I want to make it feel good!" She whispered. She is making him feel good all over his body right now! "You are doing that now." He looked up at her. "Good." She whispered. "But I think I'd like to be on top." Michael rolled them over. Now he is on top. Bambi smiled up at him. "Always have to be dominate, don't you?" Michael held her hands up over her head. "Yes I do." He lean down to kiss her, as she kissed him back. She don't mind him being dominate. She likes him when he takes over. Although, this is her time to be dominate, she will let him have his time. 

Michael caressed her firm breasts, earning him now a moan from her. Bambi moved her head, back into the pillow as Michael moved his head down to kiss her neck. Down past her collar bone. Right down to her breasts. She cried out a bit in pleasure as he sucked on her firm breasts. Her body moving in time with his thrust. He felt amazing! Big. But nonetheless, amazing. Bambi cooed in pleasure as Michael continued to thrust into her. She don't think she has ever felt him feel this good. No one she has ever been this has felt this amazing.

Bambi decided she should be back on top. "Michael," she panted. He looked at her. "It's my turn to be back on top again. I want to be back on top." Michael is liking it this way. "I like it like this. I like being dominate." Bambi rolled her eyes. "How can I forget your ego, and how big it is." 

Soon, they were beginning to climax. Bambi was getting close. So was Michael. "Shit." She is coming. "Wow!" Said Michael feeling his climax coming. They both cum at the same time. "Damnit!" Said Bambi as she cum hard and fast. Her breathing heavy. "Oooh, whoa! I'm getting too old for this shit!" He looked at her, as she laughed. "But, you were amazing, Michael!" He smiled. "Glad I still got it." He smiled a laugh. Michael pulled out of her, and lay by her side. Bambi snuggled up close to him, surprising him a bit at how comfortable she felt to be so close to him...And, he can feel her! She felt real. Alive. Like a real person, and not some ghost he thought she is. Even when he was sexing her, he felt her. Her breasts. Being inside of her. It was real. It all was real...

Michael rested beside her. Thinking. Thinking how he and Amanda never did get to snuggle with Amanda after sex. She'd be dressed and gone after they were finished. But, this...this is nice. It's nice to know that Bambi feels safe with him, although maybe she should not feel too safe with him. He is a criminal. And a bad influence.

When morning came, Michael woke up to an empty bed. His head hurt. He was sober now. Bambi was gone. Again. Was she a dream? His fantasy? A drunken hallucination? Michael went searching the house for her. Maybe she went down to the kitchen. But, nothing. She was no where in the house. Michael sat down naked on the couch. What was going on here? What happen to her? How does she disappear like that?! Maybe she is just Michael's drunken hallucinations. What else would she be? 

But, she felt real. How does one explain that?

Maybe there is no explanation. 

Maybe she is just that. 

His drunken hallucinations.


	4. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi is back again, in Michael's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sexual bit here. Bambi jacking Michael off. Not much though. Thought I best say before anyone reads it.

As the morning went on, Michael fell asleep on the couch. Still naked from his night with Bambi. His dreams were full of her. Everything was about her. He dream of her following him around. Walking down the street, or going to get a coffee. Or going to the bathroom to piss or take a shower, Bambi was there. Watching him. Anything he did. He could not escape her. Where had she come from? Was she just something of his beer drinking? Had he hurt someone in the past and now their ghost is hunting him? Michael don't ever remember being with a young girl, or hurting a young girl when he and Trevor were out robbing banks, or liquor stores. He didn't kill any seventeen year old girl. He fucked them when he was young, but nothing more once he got older.

So, what was the deal here? Why is this ghost of a young seventeen hunting him? And, she's horny! Damn! Michael is sure he's never seen a young seventeen year old as horny as she is. Is she just horny with him? Why him? Michael knows he's had to do something to someone along the way of his terrorizing people. Maybe someone got hurt. Maybe she was in his crosshairs, and got hurt. So now, he is going to be hunted for the rest of his life by someone's ghost, because of what he did. Michael guess he'll just have to figure a way to get thru this. Just as long as she don't end up killing him, or hurting him in some way, and leave him when he's found the truth of his ways, she will then leave him alone.

But what if she is the devil? Maybe she is the devil, come to take Michael to hell. Maybe Michael is the one dead, and already in hell! Where is Trevor then? He's done more damage to anyone more then Michael ever has. Trevor would kill people, and they'd have to find another hotel to hide out in. Another city to hit later on after things in one city cleared up. Trevor should be here too if Michael is in hell. Didn't Trevor tell Michael once that they'd be in hell, and he would torment Michael? 

Isn't Michael being tormented enough here on earth by Trevor finding him, and Michael living with enough regrets to fill all of hell and then some. 

So does he really need a ghost following him around? No. If she is some kind of ghost, how does Michael get rid of her? Will she leave on her own once she makes Michael go insane enough to kill himself? What will she do to him if she isn't done with him yet.  
Will she end up killing him? This is really something to talk to a theorapist about. Which Michael is sure he would just say that Michael probably needs to lay off the beer for a while, or that Michael accidently killed someone long ago, and this is their ghost hunting him. Which ever way this is, it needs too stop. Michael don't have room for ghost. Or whatever she is.

Michael lay peacefully asleep. He is still dreaming of Bambi, if that is even her real name. Wait. She is a ghost. She don't have a real name. She isn't real. Ah, but she felt as real as real can be. Her kisses. Her touch. The smell of her sure didn't smell of death. Her touching him. It was all real. Wasn't it? Even his dream is real. She is kissing him again. Just kissing him. Talking to him softly. Running her hands through his hair. Going down to the belt on his suit pants...

"If your going to lay naked on the couch, Michael, you really need curtains up on your windows."

He heard her talking. Her voice coming from the dinning room. She walked on around into the living room. Her voice scared him awake.

"Aahh, god!" He screamed waking up. "My heart." Michael raised up and looked at her. She stood in front of him now. A little smile on her lips. He grabbed a pillow to hid his, nakedness. 

"I've already seen your thing, Michael." She walked away. "Your not hiding anything." She sat down next to him on the couch. Yeah, he knows she's seen him already. Just a force of habit to hide. "Yeah, I remember our, umm..." He turned to look at her. "You disappeard again. Why do you do that?" She smiled a little wider. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."  
He is surely not going to find out why she disappears on him. "Is there a reason why you suddenly appear and scare me?" She looked around thinking. "I like to just pop up when your not paying attention. I like to see what people are doing when their not expecting visitors." 

Has she seen him in his alone time? 

Michael realized something. "So, you have, or are hunting other people?"

"I did drop in on some others, before I found you." 

"So, there were others you were hunting?"

"Not hunting so much. Just checking in on people."

Michael looked away. Does he want to know what happen to her? Maybe someone did kill her. Maybe.

"So, you are a ghost?"

"If that's what you want to call me."

"What am I suppose to call you?"

"The devil if you want." She got close to him, taking the pillow out of his hand and off him. She wrapped her hand around him, making Michael whimper. She looked at him, and kissed him, as she pumped him with her hand. Michael moan into the kiss. His fingernails digging into the couch cushion. The pleasure melting him into the couch. Michael lay his head back on the couch's pillow, with his eyes closed. Bambi worked his semi as she watched his face expressions. She listen to his breathing as it hitched. Listening to his heart began to pound, harder with every stroke of her hand on him. "My dad thinks I'm too young for guys like you." Michael open an eye to look at her. Who was her dad? Wasn't she the devil? 

Not wanting any questions from him, she kept continually pumping and kissing him. Michael closed his eyes. Enjoying this feeling. It's not much he gets his dick a good pump off. She watched him as his brows furrowed as she about had him off. "Fuck!" Michael cried out, feeling his body began to climax. Bambi knew he was coming. "Little more." She whispered kissing him one last time before he finally exploded. "Oh, man! I still got it!" Michael open his eyes to see Bambi still there. But, she was gone. "Why...does...she...do...th...at...that?" He panted. He looked around the room. She was no where to be seen. He lay his head back on the pillow. He had to get air back into his lugs before he can move. His body is still hung over from the climax she gave him.

Who is her father?

Now Michael has more questions to answer.

Really nothing to go on.

Michael raised up his head. He just realized something...

"I'm not drunk! I still saw her and felt her." 

She can't be a ghost. She isn't his hallucination. He was sure she had to do with something of his drinking, drunkerness. He wasn't drunk this time.

So, what is she since she isn't a part of his drunkerness?


	5. The Vanilla Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi comes to see Michael at the Vanilla Unicorn. Which turns good for Trevor...he gets sex with Bambi. And, maybe a dream come true for Michael. To see the old Michael Townely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets some sex. Just warning readers.

Michael sat at a round table at the Vanilla Unicorn. The girls walking by, stopping by him wanting to do a private dance for him. But Michael wasn't too much paying attention to them. He had his mind on Bambi. If that is even her real name. He is still wondering who she is. Why is she visiting him so much. And, how the hell does she disappear and reappear like she does. Is she the devil? How else would that part of her be explained? Or she is a ghost. Either way, Michael can't stop thinking of her. Michael looked up at the other girls. Walking by him. Asking if they can dance for him. He keeps on passing them. They walk off mad. Michael is always wanting a private lap dance. What is wrong with him? They wondered if his wife had come back to him. Which she hasn't.

No. Everything at home is lonely. Depressing. Michael hates being home alone. It can be good at times, then times not so good. But in his deepest deprestion, Bambi shows up. When he's drunk the most, that's when she shows up. But earlier today, this morning, he wasn't drunk and she shows up. Michael don't know how to explain why she showed up. He wasn't drunk this morning. He had a bad hang over, but he was not drunk. He saw her. Felt her. She touched him, jerking him off. He felt her kiss. The rub of her hand on his semi. She has to be real. Don't she? He can see her. Which Michael wondered if anyone else can see her, or just him. He'd like to know he isn't going crazy.

Trevor came out of his office. He came out to the main floor. He was looking around. Business is good! He's been making more money off this place then Leon was ever doing. Trevor knows how to manage things better. He's been managing business his whole life. Ever since his daddy left him at the shopping mall, he's learn how to do a lot for himself. Putting up guns for sale at a young age is a bit off for any child, but what was Trevor to do? He was left to defend for himself. So he did. Just being in jail at the age of 13 is a bit mind blowing. All he did was steal a car. But whatever.

Trevor saw Michael sitting over in the corner. Not Michael's usual spot. Why isn't Michael sitting out in the open? Has he had a drink? Has he even had a dance? Trevor would guess, by the was Michael is just sitting there, he hasn't had much of anything to do with being here. Trevor wondered what is going on. Amanda come home with someone new. Trevor would bet so. He walked over to see how Michael is doing. A pond walking up to Michael, Trevor can see a distance to him. Something on his friend's mind. Something other then being here, surrounded by half naked women. 

"Hey, man!" Trevor said, sitting down on the round bench next to Michael. "You okay? You seem deep in thought." Michael looked up and over at Trevor. "Oh. Hey." Michael sounded half asleep, or deep in thought. He was out of it. High? Wondered Trevor. Maybe. "You high or something?" If Michael has any stach, Trevor defently wants some of it. "Hmm...?" Michael asked. Is he even listening? "You act out of it." Michael shook his head side to side. "No. I'm not high." Damn! Thought Trevor. He was hoping so. He really could use some speed right now. "Just thinking..." His voice trailed off. Trevor eyed Michael. If he isn't high, on dope or something, he was high on something else. "You sure you're not high?" 

"Yes. I'm sure I'm not high. I'm just thinking of this girl I met." Trevor perked up, listening. "Girl?" Trevor questioned. Michael shook his head yes. "Who?" Trevor asked. Did she get him high like this? "Her name is Bambi, or so she says." Trevor looked away. "Bambi?" He tried to think if he knows that name. But he can't place knowing a girl named Bambi. "I think she is the devil!" Michael looked at Trevor. "With a name like Bambi, I don't think so, Mikey. Bambi sounds more like a prostitutes name. They change their names to become something else. We've heard those stories before, Michael. Remember? We'd go out robbing banks, and come back to the hotel with a hooker named Venus." Trevor laughed. Michael laughed too, thinking back on that night. "I do remember her. She got you stuck in her trap!" Michael laughed, remembering Trevor trying to get his dick out of her pussy. "Venus really had you trapped. I didn't think you were ever going to get out of her." Trevor laughed, roughly. He wasn't the only one who got stuck in Venus. "As I recall, Mikey, you were trapped inside her too!" 

"No I wasn't!" Michael said back, angrily. "I had gotten out of her, long before you pissed on the floor." Trevor wouldn't use the toilet at the hotel, so he just pissed on the floor in the room. The hotel wasn't nothing pretty. It was already a stunk up mess. Trevor just made it worse by pissing on the floor.

"You have marks on your dick, dick!" Trevor pointed out. 

Michael's eyes got wide. Did he show that to Trevor? How did Trevor know about that? When did Trevor see the markings on his dick? Should Michael even ask? 

No. 

"Where Venus had you trapped."

But Michael just wants to know how Trevor knew about the markings on his dick. Maybe he saw them while Michael was peeing. Michael did use the toilet at the hotel. Trevor would be the kind to look over Michael's shoulder to watch him pee. Trevor is really in to strange things like that.

"What?! How? I had it covered!" Michael wore his boxers to bed. He already felt awkward laying in the same bed as Trevor. Trevor, however, always slept naked. 

The next motel they stayed in, Michael got a room to himself. Who knows what strange things Trevor will do, high, or just plan crazy. Why don't Bambi visit Trevor? He'd be the perfect hunting place for her.

Trevor looked away. "Lets just say... I just noticed it. The markings."

Michael isn't sure what excatly that means, but he'll take it. It's all the information he needs, without making his mind think of what may have happen. Michael thinks he can take the idea of Trevor seeing him pee in the toilet better then what Trevor has in his sick mind.

"So," Trevor began to say, breaking Michael's hunting thoughts. "who's the girl you met?"

"What?" Michael had forgotten about what they were talking about.

"The girl, you said you met. Bambi? You think she is the devil."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Her." Now Michael remembers. "Yeah. This girl keeps coming to me..."

"In your dreams?"

"No! For real, man. She is hot as hell!"

"Yeah. I bet." Trevor does not believe Michael.

"Yeah! She is hot! She wants me to call her the devil. And she is seventeen." 

"Seventeen?!" Trevor ego back in unbelief. "What are you doing with a seventeen year young girl? You get perverted? It's about time you came out of that goody goody, husband and wife thing." Back in the day, Michael would have been with a seventeen year young kid. Not anymore though. Not with this "all in the family" thing he has now.

"No, I'm not perverted!"

"Damnit!" Said Trevor looking away. So Michael is still the boring "all in the family" man. Trevor was hoping he'd gone back to the errors of his ways. But no such luck.

"I'm not like you, Trevor." Michael told him. "And, this girl comes and goes as she pleases. She disappears, and reappears when she wants to."

"What?!" Trevor looked at Michael. He isn't believing this tale of ghost. "You being hunted, Mikey?" Trevor laughed. 

"I don't know. She looks and feels real. She said I can call it anything I want to call it."

"Weed!"

"What?"

"Your smoking weed, Mikey boy. That is why your seeing ghost. You're getting high."

"No, I'm not smoking weed, Trevor."

"Then, maybe you should. Then she'd go away." 

Trevor looked at Michael, thinking. "You said she looks and feels real. You sleep with it... her?"

"She's been sleeping with me more like it. She wants to be the dominate one."

"Yeah. She sounds like a devil. The devil likes to rule people." Trevor laughed. Michael's body fell. "You don't believe me. Do you?" Trevor made a move of his head. Meaning, he isn't sure about this. He looked at Michael. "I think you should go back to getting high."

"I do. I take a hit off Jimmy's base every now and then in his room."

"Wow! We do have some progress of the old Michael!" Now, Trevor seems more proud of Michael. Michael wasn't proud of Michael. Taking hits makes him hate himself even more. Has Trevor ever heard Michael's thoughts after a hit? No. "Listen, stay here as long as you want. Have a drink..."

"I'm afraid Bambi will come back."

"If she does, send her to me. She'll get a load of me!"

Michael can agree to that one. Bambi will either get high with Trevor, or take in the look of him. Seeing him would scare her...real.

Trevor got up and headed off to the back room, stopping long enough to tell one of the strippers to get Michael a drink. A person sitting at the bar, under a brown jacket looked up from their hoody. The blue, bright eyes watching him as he walked back to the office door. A smirk play on perky lips. The brown jacket got up and followed Trevor to the back office. Looking at Michael, sitting in the corner table. A stripper handing him a beer. The stranger will be back to him soon. Right now, there are others to be hunted. The brown jacket soon disappeared. 

Trevor sat down in the rolling chair. Beer in his hand. He was thinking of Michael, and what he was saying about this girl he met. Ghost girl. If Michael is seeing this ghost girl, who is she? Someone he accidently killed long ago. Someone from his past. Maybe a past girlfriend, come back to haunt him for not taking her to the prom. Trevor chuckled. Michael never did get to go to prom himself. He was in jail, for something. Hitting up a liquar store. Robbing someone? Trevor wasn't sure which it was. Maybe this ghost girl was someone he wanted to take to the prom, but didn't get to take her. Or maybe, she is just some lonely girl, who never got a date with anyone, to anywhere, so now she hunts older, lonely men. 

Poor Michael. Being hunted. Whatever the reason for this... maybe it will make Michael go back to his old Michael self. The Michael Townely Trevor came to know and love. The Michael Townely who didn't give a shit about nothing or no one...but Trevor. The Micheal Townely who was always on the run. Going city to city. Sticking up any stores and anyone in his way. The Michael Townely who ran whores, smuggled drugs. Hid out in the cold and hot days and nights, where ever he could find shelter, and running from the police till the car they stole would fall apart! 

Trevor took a sip of his beer. God! How he misses those days. How he missed that Michael Townely he knew of. Not this new version of him named De Santa. Where'd they get that name from anyways? If you jokingly say it wrong, it sounds like, "dumb santa!" Trevor laughed, spitting out his beer. Thinking about that made Trevor laugh. "Dumb de santa." It was too funny of a thought. But if "dumb de santa would bring back Michael Townely, if even for a day or two, Trevor would love it. 

Trevor still sat in the rolling chair, looking at some dirty books, and rolling up a joint, when he saw something of a figure, of a person...a woman, suddenly began to slowly appear before him. Trevor stopped rolling the joint and looked up at this figure of a...girl. Not a woman. A girl. He could see right through her to the office wall. Was this the ghost girl Michael was talking about? As she stood there, her appearance became more full. Like he can now see her. She is a young girl. About seventeen. Wearing a long brown jacket hoody. The hood pulled up over her head. Her face thin. With makeup. Trevor is surprised to see a ghost wearing makeup. Whatever. Her cheeks an orange blush, red lips, blue eye shadow, and black eyelashes. Her sparkling blue eyes, shown real bright. As real as eyes can be. She looked as real as Michael said she does. But how does she feel? To touch her, is she real? Michael said she is. Trevor has yet to find out. 

Trevor isn't sure what to say. "You Michael's ghost girlfriend?" He finally asked her. 

"I guess you can call me that."

Michael said she has a way with words. Always letting him call her what ever he wants to call her. "Or devil?" Maybe that suited her best. Michael said she liked that too. Seems to fit her too. "The girl shook her head yes. "Whatever you like to call me. If that's what you want to call me, I'm fine with it." Other words filled Trevor's mind, but he didn't say them out loud. "That's not nice!" She told him. "What?" She waved a finger at him. "You shouldn't call people that word. It isn't nice. Although, I can say the same thing about you." 

Trevor smiled. Not fazed by the name calling. "You can call me whatever you want!" The girl smiled, as she began to walk over to him. Trevor stood to face her. Standing his ground. But, damn! She was powerful. She forced him up against the wall. Trevor growled. "Mmm, I like this!" He just stood up against the was. Not moving. Not struggling. He was, to say the most, comfortable. "I knew you would." He isn't hiding anything from her. She knows what he likes. Trevor looked at her. How does she know so much? "How you know so much? You the devil?" 

"Like I said, whatever you want to call me."

Trevor can deal with calling her the devil. He took in a deep breath of her. She smelt awesomely good! Really intoxicating. "You smell good. I didn't know the devil smells so good!" She looked him eye to eye. "What would you expect me to smell like? Death and destruction." Trevor smirked. "Oooh, I'd like that better. Anything that smells like burning flesh, wood, cars, gas, timber, smells good to me." 

"Hmm, what about the time you and Michael were doing something with a man, and you shot off a flare in his face? You loaded his dead, burned body up into the plane and took off. When you landed, you two men dumped the body and threw up after words of the burning flesh that had been in the cockpit of the plane. You said the plane did smell the same after that."

Trevor looked away, thinking back on that time. How would she know about that? He and Michael were kids then. She wasn't even born then. Or if she was, she was a baby. If she was ever born in the first place. "That was a long time ago. You wouldn't know anything about that time in our lives."

"Oh, but I know a lot about you, Trevor Phillips."

"Hey! How you know my name? Michael tell you."

"No. I just know you." She pulled something up to his lips. A joint. She slide the joint inbetween his scared lips. Trevor took puffs off it. She took it back, and did some puffs off it too. She let the smoke pool out of her mouth. Then she kissed Trevor. Surprised, he kissed her back. His hands coming up to lay on her hips. Bambi ended the kiss, and pulled him around to the desk top, so his back is now facing the desk. Bambi began to push back the hood, and unzip the brown jacket, as Trevor watched, hoping she is naked underneath. No such luck. She had on a tank top, and jeans. "This can come off." She said hearing his thoughts. He looked at her, a bit in surprise. "You can hear thoughts?" He asked. Bambi softly nodded her head. She took off the brown jacket and lay it down on the desk. She stared at Trevor as she began to pull up and off her tank top. Trevor made a noise. She isn't wearing a bra. "Nice rack!" Trevor told her, looking at her nice round, firm breasts. She giggled. "You too." Trevor looked at her, puzzled. What she mean by that? "What?" He asked. She lowed her eyes as he followed her gaze, down to his naked body.

Trevor's head snapped up to look at her. "How'd you do that?" Bambi pushed Trevor down on the desk. "Me to know. You to find out." She got on top of him, and lean down to kiss him, as she worked his semi. "I can make this feel good." She whispered to him. "Mmm." Trevor moan out in pleasure. His hands going up and down her naked body. Her lower end working him. "Oooh, mmmm. That is nice!" His head falling back onto the desk. His eyes closed. He could feel her moving on him. Her breasts touching his chest. She felt amazing! 

Like Michael said, Trevor can feel her too.

She pushed herself up, still working his semi. Trevor looked up at her. His hands now massaging her full breasts. "You are beautiful for a devil." Trevor said, looking up at her. She looked down at him and smirked. "I know." She lean down to kiss Trevor. He moan into the kiss. He moved his hips. He don't want this to end! This is amazing! Trevor don't think he's ever had sex this great. 

"But, it has to end."

Trevor looked up at her. He forgot she can read minds.

"Not right now. Please. It's been a long time since I've had sex."

"Same for Michael." She said back. 

Trevor titled his head to one side. "Are you the devil of sex, or something?"

"Whatever you want to call me." She smirked. 

Trevor laughed. "Okay." 

Micheal had been with a dancer. She had just finished a lap dance for him. The dancer was already out of the room. Michael was just come out of the room, when he heard a loud cry. Sounding like a cow trying to give birth, or something. He looked around, but no one is here. Then he looked at the door to Trevor's office. The sound came from there. "What the hell?! Trevor." What was Trevor doing in there? Michael is sure he don't want to know. Michael went back to his lonely table.

Trevor was sweating, and panting as he got up from the desk. He was bent over trying to get air. He looked over at Bambi who was up and dressed. Trevor is so worn out now, he can't even walk! "Damn!... I'm... worn... out. I... can't... even get... my jeans... on, and... your dressed!... How you... do that? Why... you not... worn out?" He panted. Trevor straighten up. He lean on the rolling chair for support. "I just can." Bambi said back, fixing up her makeup, as she held a hand mirror. Nothing of her was really messed up. Not her hair. Not her makeup. Nothing. She is in perfect condition. She began to slowly disappear. "Wait!" Trevor said coming around the desk to her. She stopped mid way of disappearing. She turned to look at him. "Yes?" Trevor got to her, with now air back into his lugs. Underwear now on. "Do you do favors?"

She looked away for a beat. "Depends. What you want me to do?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want you to do!" 

Trevor knows she can read his mind. Bambi smirked. She knows what he's asking of her.

"I'll see what I can do."

With those words, she disappeared.

Trevor rubbed his hands together. A sinister laugh came from his scared lips. If Bambi can read his mind, then she knows what he's wanting her to do for him. If she can do it. Trevor wonders if she can change people. Or not. Hopefully, he'll soon find out.

Trevor went back out into the lobby. He saw Michael is still here. He is still sitting over in the corner where he's been sitting for the past four hours. Trevor walked up to the table, and sat down next to Michael. "Hey! You still here?" Michael didn't look at Trevor. He just lasily sat there. Looking bored, but comfortable. "Yeah. I'm still here. Where else am I going to go? No one's home at the house. It's lonely there. I may as well stay here, and be with you." Trevor looked at him. That cought Trevor's attention. Michael wants to be with Trevor! Is Bambi's spell working? "I've got no where else to go. Nothing to do." Michael sat up and lean his elbow on the table. He looked at Trevor. "You know, for a city that has everything, this shit hole has nothing!" Michael expained as Trevor gaped at him. What was Michael even talking about? Trevor really didn't care. He just listen to him complain. "People are rich and miserable here, but there isn't nothing to do. The criminals here have a better life then we do!"

Weren't they criminals? Don't they have good lives here? They just took the UD out a year ago. Don't Michael still have all that money from the UD still, now? 

"We're criminals, Michael. We have a lot. We just took out the UD last year, man!"

"Yeah. I know. I mean, we're not holding up small banks anymore. Or scaring people like we use to do. Hell! We're not even getting laid like we use to!" 

Trevor raised an eyebrow at Michael. Is he missing the old times. Sounds like he is.

"We were always running. Hiding out. Having sex with hookers. Or some drunk girl willing enough to let us have sex with her, till the condoms broke."

Yeah. Trevor remembers that.

"Or not wearing a condom." Michael stopped. He looked down, and sat slougched in the seat. Trevor looked away. That's what got him in trouble with Amanda. He wasn't wearing a condom with her. "Two kids, and a wedding later, I thought it would change. It didn't change a damn thing. Even after I tried to do what was right, and married her. Nothing changed. It's still the same damn thing. Day in and day out. I'm sure Amanda is happy with her tennis guy, or whoever she has now. I may as well stayed where I was. I was doing better back then. Not a shit care in the world." Trevor listen to Michael, as he looked over and cought a sight of Bambi. The ghost girl. What was she doing? Trevor watched her walk around the floor, still in her brown jacket. "No one to worry about." Michael contuned on as Trevor kept an eye on Bambi. She stood over on the other side of the stage. Then she was gone. Trevor looked around the room. But he didn't see her. Where had she gone to?

"What about your new girl...umm, Bambi? Don't you care about her?"

"What's there to care about? She's just my hallucination..." 

Suddenly, the place went dark. Trevor looked around. "What happen, T, you not paying your electric bill?" Trevor did pay it. Or, tried to pay it. The guy pissed him off. Wonder what happen to him. Trevor hasn't seen that guy for a while... Wait. Did Michael just call him, "T"? They haven't used letters in a long time. "Michael?..." Trevor began to say, but stopped when the lights came back on. Michael still was sitting beside him. He was looking around wondering what's going on. Trevor looked at the room. No one was here. Even Wade had went quiet. Or left. Or...disappeared. Everyone in the Vanilla Union was gone. Like they had just... disappeared. 

Trevor can guess Bambi has something to do with this. 

Suddenly, music began to play. But the DJ is gone too. The spotlight lit up the stage. Out came Bambi from behide the red curtains. She paused a beat, to look at her only two guess, who are now seated in front of the stage. Trevor and Michael both realized they are now, front and center. Hearing her red high heels click, they both looked up at her. She walked down to the pole. Unzipping the brown jacket as she walked. She dropped the brown jacket, and reached for the pole. She wore just a red bra, and red hip huger panties that was thongs. She looked at both Trevor and Michael as she began to twirl herself around the pole. Hosting herself up the pole, and turning her ass to face them, making both Trevor and Michael gasp, and get pushed back into their recliners. Then, she hung upside down, looking out at them. 

She pulled herself back up the pole and turned her body around to face them, spread open her legs to them, and smirking. Trevor looked over at Michael. He was looking like the devil himself. All lust faced. Wanting to fuck her up against the pole. Daring himself to jump up there to her. But, he kept his cool. He could surely feel the rush coming on. He stayed put. In his recliner. With a semi. Trevor looked back up at Bambi. She closed her legs, and slide down the pole. Turning her back on the men, and sticking up her ass to them. Swaying her butt side to side, and up and down. Like a sexually motion. 

Then she went back around the pole, now facing the men, and running her hands up and down the pole, like she is jerking it off. She came back around the pole, to face Michael and Trevor again. Running her hands up and down her body. Pulling down the strapes on her bra, to show a little more of her breasts. Rubbing her hands over the top of her breasts, then down over the front of them. And, down to her panties. Inside the front of her panties. 

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?!" Michael spoke up. Hard and horny. 

Bambi looked at him. She smirked. "You going to give it to me!" 

"Give me 10 minutes. I'll have you begging me to stop!" Michael sounded manic. Like possessed or something. Even scaring Trevor a bit.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He bluntly told her. She laughed. She ran her hands down to her panties. She slipped her thumbs in the sides and began to pull them down, as she began to disappear.

"I'd like to see that..." She said as she faded away. The lights came on. The men looked around. They were still her alone. Then they looked at one another. They were sweating. And their semis are showing. 

"Did you see that?!" Michael asked Trevor. He sounded calm and cool. He didn't sound manic like he did just a few minutes ago. "You thought I made her up. But, you did see her, right?" Trevor couldn't form words. He just nodded his head yes. He did see her. Even earlier tonight he saw her. He won't tell Michael he has already seen her. And then some. Trevor don't know if he should tell Michael that he had sex with Bambi in his office, or not. Michael may not like it. Trevor getting in on his property.

Bambi came out from the back room. She walked out into the lobby, and right up to Michael. "Dance?" She asked him. He looked up at her. "Sure." He sounded like new Michael. Almost clean, and in control. Which lots of times he isn't so in control. But this is the best control Trevor has seen him in. For a long time now. Michael stood up, and followed Bambi back into the room. Michael was going to sit down on the chair, but Bambi grabbed him. She pulled him close to him. She began to deeply kiss him. He kissed her deeply back, forcing her up against the wall, catching her a bit surprised. She broke the kiss. "Where's my dick?" She asked. Wasn't he going to give it to her? "Aren't you going to give it to me like you said you would?"

"Oh, you're going to get your dick. Good and hard!" He pinned her up against the wall to where she couldn't move. He began to kiss her neck, and undo her bra. The bra fell to the floor. Moving his hands on down her slim figure, he roughly pulled off her panties. He is ready to give it to her. Michael began to take off his own clothes, but Bambi done had them off him. She was running her hands over his chest. He was a bit surprised to see she done that to him. How'd she do that? She read his mind. "Just a little trick I learn." With it out, it's Michael's turn to smirk.

From outside in the lobby, Trevor walked back to the curtains that leads into the back rooms to the dance rooms, Trevor stopped to see if her could hear anything. What he heard was a blood curling scream! It sounded like it came from Bambi. Had to be from her. She's the only woman in here. Trevor wondered what had happen. What was going on back there. He wanted to go back to check it out. See if everything is okay. But then out came Michael. Pulling on his suit jacket. 

"Come on." He simply said to Trevor as he walked by him. Trevor turned back to look for Bambi. Why wasn't she coming out? What had Michael done to her? Damn! Did Michael kill her during sex? Can Michael do that shit? Trevor's heard of death by sex. He didn't know it can really happen. Can it? "You coming?" Michael asked Trevor, sounding frussered. "Yeah. Mikey." Trevor followed Michael out to the parking lot. It was night out now. No other cars in the parking lot but his red truck, and Michael's black Obey. Michael unlocked the car, as he peep. They got into it. Michael got out his gun. 

"Whoa, there! What you doing, Mikey?"

"You want fun don't ya?" Michael turned to look at Trevor. Trevor isn't sure what that meant. But he nodded anyway. "We're going to have some fun." Michael drove the car with one hand, while the other hand held onto the gun. "What the hell was going on here? What had Bambi done to him? Or rather, what did he do to Bambi? Trevor don't see any blood on Michael's suit. So, if he didn't kill her, what happen to her? Why did she scream like bloody murder? Trevor wanted to ask Michael what had happen to Bambi. But, actually, he is afraid of the answer.

Michael pulled up to a small store. Trevor was a bit confused. "What we doing here?" Michael fixed his gun. "What we do best." Trevor heard Michael say as he began to get out of the car. Trevor got out too. "Catch this." A helment was thrown at Trevor. He caught it in his hands. He looked up at Michael as he had one on already on. "Come one." Trevor quickly put on the helment and got out a gun too. They went into the store. "Put your hands up!" Michael told the clerk, as he did so. "You reach for anything under the counter, and I'll blow your damn head off." 

"Put the money in the bag!" Trevor told him. The guy did as he was told. Once the bag is full of money, he threw it to Michael. Michael grabbed the bag, and out the door they went. But not before sires could be heard. "Fuck! He hit the button." They got into Michael's car. The guy came running out of the store. Screaming and crying. Michael got out of the car, and shot the man down. "I told him not to hit that button." He got back into the car. Trevor sitting there, staring at Michael like he'd be taken over by aliens. "What? Didn't we use to do this?" Trevor lightly shook his head yes. 

For the next few weeks, Michael and Trevor were out at night robbing stores, hitting a few banks. Michael knocking people down left and right. Screaming at people. It was like he was back. The old Michael Townely was back! Had Bambi done this? This was on Trevor's mind at the time she knew what he was thinking. If this is Bambi's doings, how did she do this? And, is there anyway to stop it? Right now, Trevor don't want this to stop. He is loving the old Michael. And his stupid movie phrases...

"You forget a thousand things everyday. How about you make sure this is one of them."


	6. Where'd This Money Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester thinks Michael and Trevor were set up by Bambi to rob the bank for her...
> 
> Is Bambi setting them up?...

After Trevor and Michael robbed as many banks at they could, they took the money to Lester to be kept for a bit. Lester knows how to wash 'dirty money' so it don't have traces back to who stole it. The men sat four duffle bags of money down at Lester's feet. Lester looked down at the bags of money, then back up to the two men. Lester don't remember them robbing any banks. Had he sat up a time for them to rob one? Lester is usually the one who organizes these robberies. But, this robbery had nothing to do with him. He sat in his wheelchair wondering where Michael and Trevor got this money from.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked them, looking up at them from his wheelchair. "We robbed some banks around here." Answered Michael. "How? I didn't set up any bank heist for you. You didn't even have a team!" The two men laughed. "We did it all ourselves." Trevor said back. "Well, that's stupid! You should have let me set up a bank heist for you. You two could have been caught or killed without any time lines." Said back Lester. They've never worked on Bank heist alone. There was always a set up, and a team. Nothing was done just by walking in a bank and robbing it. Robbing a bank takes a team. But, at this point, Lester can see they've done well for themselves. 

"You jealous, Lester?" Asked Trevor. "We done this on our own." Why would Lester be jealous? They want to rob a bank, without a team, and risk being killed, that's their business. "No, I'm not jealous!" Lester told Trevor, getting upset with him. "I'm just surprised you robbed a bank without a team. How'd you manage this?" He pointed down to the bags. Wondering what help did they have to rob this bank with. They had to have someone help them. There is no way they pulled this off on their own.

"A girl helped us."

"A girl?"

"Yes!"

"I should be asking you, where'd you find her. Why she help you rob a bank, but I'm not." He looked them both in their eyes. "Was she pretty?" Is what he asked them instead.

"Oh, yeah! She is gorgeous!"

"Totally hot!"

"How young we talking here?" Asked Lester. 

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Lester echoed back. He couldn't believe she is that young. Michael and Trevor nodded. "Why would a seventeen year old want with you two to rob a bank?" This was not making any sense to Lester. 

Michael and Trevor shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know."

"If I was you two, I'd stay away from her for awhile. I don't know if she's trustworthy. She may have had you two do this to help her rob the bank for her." 

Michael and Trevor looked at one another. Was that what Bambi was doing? Setting them up? Robbing the bank for her, because she couldn't. Anyway, she was only Seventeen. And, a ghost, or whatever she was, she needed them to rob the bank for her.

"But, she is like a ghost or something." Trevor said back. Lester looked at them over the top of his glasses.

"A ghost?"

"Yes!" Said back Michael. "She can appear, and disappear. She's done it a lot since we first met her." 

Lester looked at them, thinking they are both totally crazy, or drunk.

"Okaaayyyy...." 

Lester knows they've always been drunk, and talk stupid when they're drunk. But, this is the worst stupid talk from them he thinks he's heard come from them. Ever!

"You two go get sober. I'll take care of this money." Lester waved them out of his house. "I'll let you know when the money's ready to be transferred in to your bank accounts." 

"You think we are crazy?" Trevor asked Lester. "That we're drunk or something." 

"I think you two have been taken for a ride!"


	7. The Duffle Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester meets Bambi. Michael and Trevor's ghost...Or whatever she is.
> 
> She takes the money bags with her of the money Michael and Trevor stole.

Lester sat fingering on his computer. The duffle bags full of stolen money lay at his feet. He glanced down at them. Still wondering if what Michael and Trevor told him is true about a young, seventeen year old girl helping them rob a bank. Lester can't see anyone helping with a bank heist. Unless, the bank was owned by someone she didn't like. Or, she is after her father's money that was never given to her when he died. Lester isn't sure what is going on here. But, this girl can't be real. She has to be their drunk imagination. 

No one in their right mind would rob a bank...Okay. Lester stands corrected on that one. He has helped a lot of criminals rob a bank. If this girl wanted the bank robbed, why didn't she come see Lester? Any criminal who knows Lester, or knows of him, usually comes for him for guide of a bank robbery.

Lester shook his head at all this. None of it makes sense. Why is this girl wanting them to rob banks? Is she helping them get their hands dirty again. The last thing that Michael and Trevor robbed was the UD. That was enough loot to fit them for life! So, what's the deal with this girl? What is she up too? Trying to get Michael and Trevor to take the blame for what she did? They would be dumb enough to let a pretty tail make them do stupid things. Lester knows they'll do anything for money. Even if it cost them their lives.

Lester took the back wheels of his wheelchair, and pushed himself back away from the computer. As he got out to open space, he turned the wheelchair around, and suddenly, a young girl stood there. Right in the middle of the small hallway.

"Oh, hell!" Said Lester grabbing his heart. "You about gave me a heartattack, girl!" The girl smiled. "I may have shit my pants too." He said, under his breath. His pants felt a bit wet. He looked at the girl, realizing he had not let her in. Usually, Michael will ring the doorbell he has outside, so Lester can let him in. Lester don't get round real well, so he buzzes people in. But, wait! How did this girl get in here? Lester didn't buzz her in. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, thinking he is talking to someone. "How'd you get in? I never buzzed you in..." Suddenly, the girl disappeared. "Wait!" He looked around. "Where'd you go?" He stopped to think a bit. "Are you Michael and Trevor's ghost girl they were talking about?" He talked as he looked around the room.

Was she still here? 

"Hello?" Lester asked, still looking around the small space. Where could she had went to? This house is really small. She can't have gone far. But, if she is a ghost, like Michael and Trevor say she is, she can be back outside by now, for all Lester knows. Lester turned his wheelchair all the way around as he saw a light coming from behind him. When he turned around, back now to face his computers, there sat the girl. She was sitting on the table next to his computers. As Lester looked at her he can swear he can see right though her to the wall behind her. Lester blinked. How is that possible? Is she a ghost?

But, who's ghost is she? 

Lester hopes she isn't someone Michael or Trevor killed so long ago. And, she has come back for revenge on them. But, Michael never hurt, or killed anyone this young. Nor, has Trevor. Maybe she is from something else. A ghost from a crash or something. The girl wore up to date clothing. So, if she is from another era, or whatever, wouldn't she be wearing that area's clothing? 

Maybe she changes clothing when she gets to the year she wants to haunt.

Lester shook his head. That was crazy... But, giving it some thought, it could be true. Maybe as she flies through the years, she changes her clothes to fit that year she is in...Again, Lester shook his head. This is nuts! Now Lester is hallucination, and he isn't even drunk!

"Whatever they want to call me." The girl said back.

"But, don't you have a name?" Lester asked her. She has to have a name, don't she? Everyone has a name. When they are born. Was she even born? Now, Lester's mind is going away with him. Of course she was born...Maybe not in this era, but she had to be born sometime....Wasn't she? Meaning, she had to be alive at one time to die, and become a ghost, right? Lester lightly shook his head again. "I mean, don't you have a name?" He asked her again. "Everyone has a name...." Lester laughed, nervously. Lester hopes she has a name.

"They can call me anything." Said back the girl. Who was 'they?" Lester wondered. Michael and Trevor? Or, before them? Someone long time ago, before she met Michael and Trevor. Maybe. "Bambi." The girl said back. "My name is Bambi."

"Oh, like the deer..." He cleared his throat. He is hoping she wasn't killed like the deer, Bambi. Or, maybe that was her prostitution name? Wait. But, she's seventeen. She can't be a prostitute. Not here in the states anyways. Maybe someplace else she was a prostitute, and was killed...

"I will be taking these..." She slid off the computer table, and picked up the two duffle bags full of money. Lester is seeing this. The ghost girl picking up two heavy duffle bags full of money. How is she doing this if she's a ghost? Do ghost have good muscles to pick up heavy duffle bags of money? 

What the hell!?

Bambi began to walk around Lester, to the door. "Wait!" He said, turning his wheelchair around to face her. She stopped, and turned around to look at him. Now, she is in full, solid form. Lester stopped as he realized this. He is seeing her now, in solid form. She looks human. She is wearing a short skirt, with a tank top. Her brown hair falling nicely on her shoulders. Body is tall, and slender. Her face is narrow and thin. Her eyes are a sparkling blue. She is really stunning! A shear bliss of beauty. When Lester failed to talk to her, she began to walk away. "Wait!" He spoke out, moving closer to her. "I have ways of fixing that money to give to Michael and Trevor." He explained, without trying to say too much. Hopefully, she isn't some kind of skilled cop. Here to take them down. But, Lester don't think she is a cop. 

"I do to!" Said back, Bambi. 

"You do?" Asked Lester. Who would she know? How would she know anyone? She's a ghost, isn't she?

"Yes! I do." She said, and turned to leave. But, Lester stopped her. 

"But, who?" He asked, coming up in front of her, making her stop. "Who would you know? Aren't you a ghost or something?"

She giggled. "I am whatever anyone says I am..." She began to fade away. 

"What?" Asked Lester. But, she was already gone. "What does that mean?"

Lester was left alone in his house, to think about that question.


End file.
